The Final Sacrifice: My Way
by BeccaNicole429
Summary: This is the way that I think the Final Sacrfice should go. It will get better as time goes on I promise!
1. Getting out

I sat down in the cell, the same one that my Dimitri stayed in, wondering about the letter that the queen had sent me. I know that I didn't do it, but who ever did was going to face the full forced wrath of Guardian Rose Hathaway, notice the GUARDIAN part. I mean, I may have hated the Queen, but not enough to kill her! Wait, rephrase that, since she was the queen it was not enough to kill her, anyone else would be killed. Alone with my own thoughts, my mind wandered to why the queen would put me with the task at hand, and why Ambrose had the note in the first place.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard steps, and saw Dimitri coming towards the jail. "Get out!" I growled as he came to the bars, shaking off any of the guards who tried to grab his arm. I didn't want to see Dimitri, he had crushed my heart one too many times for my taste and even I wasn't a glutton for that much punishment.

"Roza, listen to me ple-," He began in a tone that just seemed condescending, not caring like I am sure it was meant to be.

"How dare you! You have no purpose down here, I don't want you here! And don't you ever, and I repeat ever, call me that again!" At that I turned on my heel and sat down at the edge of the bed. I still in my heart loved him, but I was not his play toy and I would be damned if that was what he would treat me like.

"Roza, please I love you. You've got to believe that," He said, hurt written all over his face. He looked like the weakened man I had seen with Lissa, hurt and defenseless. I hated to see him like that, and I would have almost rather him be Stringoi.

His voice, it made the anger and hurt rise to the surface, all of the pain of the last weeks, flooded back to me. I stood up and walked back to the bars. I put on the best guardian face that I could, though I was pretty sure that he could see through it. "That is all well and good, but I don't love you," I spat out calmly, "Because you know Mr. Belikov, love fades, mine has."

Dimitri let out a groan of pure exasperation, just like the ones that he had let out in training back at the academy, but this wasn't a disdain to Rose-logic but to his words coming back to haunt him. His lip pierced into a strait line, "Don't lie to me Rose."

Lying, I'm lying! This was the final straw, 'You say I am lying? Me! I can't believe you! How did you even get down here? And however that was, you should go back the way you came and never return!" I stood there, starring at him, the death glare that I could have only inherited from Abe.

"Not without you, my Roza," Dimitri declared with determination in his eyes. He pulled me to the bars and plastered himself against the bars on the other side, holding himself there.

I took in his scent, I couldn't help it. I needed this touch for so long that my anger melted away. "Well that might be hard considering these things are in the way," I said slightly sarcastic and slightly with the truth. I wasn't going to be allowed anywhere until they found the real murderer.

Dimitri let go of me, turning to the guards, all 15, and handing them a note. When the head guard read it, he immediately unlocked the gate and let me out. "Wait what?" I said looking from the guard's apologetic face back to the triumphant face of Dimitri.

"Her highness the great Queen Dragomir asks for your pardon for the misunderstanding," The guard said while looking at me, "You may leave now Head Guardian Hathaway." He did a sort of salute and then him, along with the rest of the guards, left the room.

"Queen Dragomir! As in LISSA? When did. . . ?" I began trying to process the fact that Lissa was queen. How did I not realize this? Wait could that have been why she was blocking me from her thoughts? I had to go see her now.

I started to run out of the jail, but before I got to the steps to leave the cell section, Dimitri had me by the arm and spun me around. "Roza," He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"No," I mumbled soft pulling away but his grip was too tight. "Dimi-" I said again, a bit louder but it was muffled by his lips over mine. The electricity the coursed through my body was astounding, and my fighting was immediately stopped. Then, through a sick twist of fate, as I kissed back I found that I was not thinking about Dimitri, but rather Adrian.

"Dimitri, STOP!" He pulled back which was all I needed to make a break for it. I ran, him close at my heels. I ran to the one place where I could get answers, I ran for Lissa. During my fast run, my mind raced faster than my feet, and I thought about what the guardian had said, Head Guardian Hathaway. . . I was head guardian!

I burst through the doors of what was the thrown room. Waiting to be tackled by guardians, I braced myself. And that's when I saw it, Lissa was sitting on the thrown. She screeched when she saw me, "ROSE!"

**-To all who read this!-**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I will try to update at least once a day if not more during the week. I am open to suggestions, criticism, and praise you think I deserve. Thank you again for reading!**

**-Beccanicole**

**By the way if anyone is interested in being a Beta for this, that would be much apprieciated!**


	2. Confession Time

As I walked into the room which was now apparently Lissa's thrown room, I saw something that I never thought that I would see. Lissa and Adrian were making out, and I don't mean little kisses either, I mean like eating each other's faces off hot and heavy. "Rose!" Lissa screeched but the damage was done.

I felt the hurt in my heart as my head tried to process what I saw to no avail. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold the tears back for very long. "Liss. . ." I choked out, my voice cracking from tears that were welling up behind my eyes and threatening to appear, "Adrian. . . How could you guys?"

I ran out of there as fast as I could, only to have Lissa trying to contact me through the bond. _Please Rose, we didn't intend for this to happen. We fell in love! You have Dimitri now any way what do you care? Come on Rose be happy PLE- _

I put the wall between our minds up. No way was I going to listen to her apologize and explain why she crushed my heart, again! First she literally stole Dimitri and wouldn't let us even talk, and now Adrian, who next?

As a single tear rolled down my cheek, I ran top speed toward my room at top speed, nearly plowing over Christian. "Oh hey Pyro," I said whipping the tear quickly and starring at his eyes, expecting them to be blood shot after his apparent break up with Lissa but they were a crystal blue as ever.

"Hey Rose glad to see you out and-" His voice wavered as he looked at me, hurt written all over my face. "Woah, what's wrong Rose?" He said as he pulled me into his arms which seemed to be the most trustworthy and safe that I can remember, outside of my fathers.

The protection of his chest blocking my face from the view of all the spectators was all I needed to let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I was heaving before I knew it and I choked out in between sobs, "Lissa, and and Adrian, together."

I curled into his chest and I slowly stopped crying. He occasionally was whipping the tears away, which calmed me down even more. "I'm sorry about you and Lissa," I said once I stopped crying and had calmed myself to some extent.

I heard his breathing hitch, but figured it was about a sore subject nothing more. He glanced down at me, softness in his eyes, "Don't worry about it, I actually broke up with her." He guided me back to his room and let me sit on his bed and he took the seat next to me. He lead me back to his room mainly because all of my things were destroyed when I was charged with murder.

I sat down calmly and looked at him stunned, "Why, what happened between you two?" My head was spinning, why would Christian break up with Lissa and more importantly why would Adrian go after the rebound? This all happened in the week's time that I was in jail! This was not happening!

"Well I realized that. . ." Christian trailed off and starred down at the floor meekly, "I'm not in love with Lissa, I never really was. . . I am in love with you Rose."

That made all my thoughts stop dead in their tracks, "No. . . you. . . can't be. . . serious?" I had said it as more of a question than a statement. I didn't know what else to say so I waited for him to continue.

"I realized that," He began, taking a deep breath and continuing on in a shaky voice, "That I only liked her because I got to hang around with you. Your funny and not afraid to say what needs to be said and you will put it all on the line for your friends unlike anyone else I have ever met."

My head was spinning but I only knew one thing to respond, "You know if you wanted me to be your guardian you just had to ask." I smirked sarcastically but I saw in his face that he wasn't kidding so I whipped the smirk off my face. I thought about all the times he and Lissa were in the attic, then when Christian and I were fighting side by side, and I was as confused as ever.

As if reading my thoughts, he continued, "Every time I was with her, I couldn't help but know you were there in her head, through all of it. It was all a charade between Lissa and I. You can be mad at me if you want, say I hurt your friend, you sister, but it was worth it. Before Lissa and I you wouldn't even glance my way, and now you are sitting here with me, so I think that it was worth it. Rose I love you."

Maybe it was my anger at Lissa and Adrian, or the sweet speech Christian just gave, or maybe it was the fact that I really deep down did like him and I never thought about it before because it was never really an option but the words came out before I could sensor them and before I knew it they were out. "I'm not mad at you Chris, but I do have to say . . . I love you too."

His eyes, that beautiful crystal blue that matched his features perfectly, lit up. "Really?" As I nodded my head in assent, and he leaned in and kissed me. It was just a soft little kiss, but it meant the world to me right then. Ever so slowly I returned the kiss, letting he gradually deepen.

He pulled back slightly and had a sarcastic smile on that I knew so well, "Well this is irony isn't it?"

"Yah really, we should have saved ourselves the trouble and just had a four way," I said equally sarcastic to Christian raising my eyebrows.

He shook his head negatively, "No way, I am not going to share you, your way to special and your mine." His voice was a mix of sarcasm and truth.

"Well now the you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

**Okay so something I forgot last chapter, I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY though I wish I did. Also please review! I am up for any praise or criticism so I just want to know what you're thinking! Also any plot line suggestions? Thanks for reading!**

**-Beccanicole **


End file.
